Amores e Conflitos
by Gabrielle-87
Summary: Não sou boa nisso, é uma fic SakuraxKakashi, com mais alguns personagens P
1. Chapter 1

Ola bem essa é minha 1º fic espero q ñ fique muito ruim (gente se prepara eu vou fazer algumas mudanças bem diferentes).

Gostaria de agradecer todas as pessoas q escrevem e colocam elas aki vcs foram a minha inspiração (já li muita fica aki rsrsrsrsrs)

Legenda

**[b Odeio espera [/b ** Fala do meu lindo e super kawaii Sasori ñ sei pq ele ta sempre me azucrinando.

(O Itachi é gato) pensamento da pessoa aki

-O Itachi é Kawaii fala

(_Sakura é a melhor Konoichi) pensamentos da turma_

---------//----------

As lutas tinham acabado após cinco anos Sasuke havia voltado à vila e retomado de onde paro (Quase tudo :P) mais como punição (q nem é tão grave assim) Sai seria seu vigia sempre onde ele fosse em missão, fora isso ele estava livre pra ir e vir Sakura e Naruto continuavam como um time com Sasuke e Sai e agora todos como chunnin, tinham Kakashi como líder.

Já tinha um tempo que eles estavam notando uma certa intimidade entre Sakura e Kakashi o que fazia Sasuke se roer de raiva e inveja do antigo sensei.

(_Porque eu a esnobei porque eu não deixei esses sentimentos virem antes agora é assim pra ela não sou nada alem do q um companheiro de equipe.)_

Pensava o homem de olhos e cabelos negros como ônix deixando seu corpo seguir junto de seus companheiros sua mente vagava bem longe dali.

(_Já faz quase oito anos que eu fui treinar com o Orochimaru quase oito anos que deixei meu coração deitado num banco de pedra enquanto ela me pedia pra ficar ou ir comigo querendo me mostra que não estava sozinho, eu simplesmente fui não olhei para traz, mais nada adiantou matei Orochimaru, não matei Itachi e por fim perdi o amor da Sakura, quem será essa pessoa que ela gosta)_

_---------------------------------------------//--------------------------------------------_

_Flash Back on_

Uma linda garota de cabelos curtos rosas estava deitada na grama perto do rio deixando sua mão dentro da água o sol batia em seu rosto agora tão feminino tão lindo seu corpo evoluirá formas definidas seios grandes quase iguais aos de sua sensei, só que ou olhar ela assim tão calma ainda era possível ver aquela doçura de menina ainda em seu rosto.

Não que eu estive-se espionando só procurava por ela, a Godaime estava nos chamando pra uma missão.

Vela ali tão calma simplesmente era como se o tempo tivesse parado nada mais tinha importância mais ai ela enfim falo, tudo bem era pra ela mesma mais eu pude ouvir (lógico ela pensava q tava sozinha ñ sabia q tinha bisbilhoteiro perto).

– Porque ele não me nota poxa eu sou uma mulher, sou bonita, tem muita gente que quer então por que ele não me nota, tão poderoso tão esperto e não tira a cara daquele livro, e muito baka...

Ela falava e meu ódio aumentava alem de não ser eu a pessoa ainda tinha a coragem de não notá-la quem era o tapado não deu pra descobri, estava tão furioso q sem perceber tinha amassado algumas folhas que estavam em minha mão, ela me viu ficou paralisada e vermelha daquele jeito lindo que so ela tem, depois do susto so me pergunto o que eu queria disse o que estava acontecendo e fomos ver a hokage fazia um ano que estava fora e até agora não tocamos mais nesse assunto e agora estávamos voltando enfim para casa.

Flash Back off

E assim perdido em seus pensamentos Sasuke não viu quando todos paravam fazendo o trombar com Naruto e os dois irem ao chão.

- Ei baka presta mais atenção no que está fazendo.

Naruto ainda era Naruto (ñ viro Deidara dã) com um rosto mais maduro um pequeno curativo no rosto por causa da ultima luta, tinha seu corpo bem mais er... Definido e forte sei disso por causa de uma briga que tive com ele, não sei por que mais falaram que eu estava dando em cima de sua namorada a Shizune, e o baka acredito aiai.

- Sumimasen

- Esquece, AH COMO É BOM ESTAR DE NOVO EM CASA nem da pra acreditar q estávamos a tanto tempo fora.

- Verdade, Kakashi-kun. - Foi instantâneo foi sem quere saiu e eu nem percebi mais três rostos agora me olhavam fitei o chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante da face da terra e continuei falando – Eu ou Você vai falar com Tsunade-san?

Vi que ela só queria sair o mais rápido dessa situação, sei que foi sem querer mais ela precisa ficar mais atenta afinal é ela quem não quer abrir tudo logo (pequenas mentes poluídas não levem para o lado negro da força - **SASORI- Cala a boca e escreve logo isso** uu. Como é chato ter ele pra me dar idéia gente e ainda tem que ele odeia espera tsc)

-Não sei Sakura você quem decide sei que a Hokage vai gostar muito de vela depois eu vou e dou os detalhes da missão.

Foi ai que a cabeça de nossa linda kunoichi funcionou.

-Porque não vai comigo assim economiza uma viajem. – Enquanto falava seu rosto ficava vermelho pela mentira, antes que alguém nota-se ela viro seu rosto para outra direção, ela parecia esperar por uma resposta.

Kakashi pensou um pouco e aceito a proposta.

-Hai, vamos.

E assim cada um foi para seu lado um Uchiha sempre frio ia para o bairro do seu clã onde so moravam ele e agora Sai.

Uzumaki foi para seu já tão conhecido ap.

E uma Haruno muito vermelha acompanhada de um Hatake que como sempre lia seus livrinhos, iam a passos lentos ao prédio da Godaime. E assim quando estavam mais afastados dos outro começaram a conversar.

-Kakashi me desculpa pelo o que aconteceu agora a pouco.

-Tudo bem Minha Flor só precisa tomar mais cuidado, já que é você quem não quer fala logo.-A kunoichi pode sentir uma certa magoa vinda da voz de seu amado-. Já vai fazer quase sete meses que estamos juntos e nem mesmo ao Naruto você quis falar.

-Meu copy ninja (_aiai to afim de provocar não é possível sei que ele não gosta que eu o chame assim) _eu te disse que tenho um assunto muito importante para resolver que pode mudar tudo já te disse que estou confusa. –falava a Kunoichi fazendo um rostinho manhoso ao qual ela sabia que ele não resistia.

-Esta bem me desculpa. –_ele disse guardando o livro e agitando o cabelo com a mão- vou te ver hoje._

-Sim mais a que que horas, você vai em casa ou prefere que eu vá a sua??

-Não eu vou, deixe a janela aberta e eu vou ao anoitecer – _logo após falar tais palavras o ninja desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça _(queria saber onde ele foi :S ** SASORI- falta de imaginação é duro **

Fica quieto ou eu ponho cupim em vc Ò.Ó

Sakura agora sozinha pulava de telhado em telhado com movimentos rápidos para falar com sua sensei. Ao chegar ao prédio e se apresentar Sakura foi até a sala da Tsunade onde bateu na porta e ficou a espera de uma resposta, de dentro da sala a Hokage estava em sua pose habitual com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa suas mãos unidas entrelaçando seus dedos e apoiando seu queixo sobre suas mãos, do lado de fora sakura pode ouvir a voz já tão conhecida sua dizendo para que entra-se.

-Yo Tsunade-sama- Sakura faz uma pequena reverencia após entrar na sala enquanto falava com a Hokage.

Na sala alguns conselheiros estavam presentes, fazando com que a hokage se comporta-se de maneira imparcial com a kunoichi.

-Sakura espere um momento tenho só mais alguns assuntos a resolver, depois quero informações sobre a missão antes do relatório.

-Hai Tsudade-sama.

Sakura foi até uma das janelas laterai e ficou olhando para konoha perdida em seus pensamentos, enquanto Tsunade dava um jeito de se livrar rapidamente dos conselheiros, após um breve momento que para ambas pareceu uma eternidade Sakura e Tsunade agora se encontravam sozinhas na sala, Tsunade se levanta de sua cadeira e caminha até a janela onde Sakura estava olhando para a vila.

-Bonito não é?

Ambas observavam o sol se ponde dando aos céus de konoha um tom vermelho alaranjado já tendo algumas partes mais escuras anunciando que a noite estava se aproximando.

-Hai.

Foi a única coisas que a garota pronuncio.

-O que descobriram na missão?

-Bem a vila da nevoa realmente está mantendo contato com os remanescentes da vila do som, mais nada muito alarmante.

Os olhos da jovem kunoichi tomaram uma expressam ao olhar a hokage.

-O que realmente nos preocupa é que os últimos integrantes da Akatsuki começaram a rondar a vila a uns dois meses antes de voltarmos.

Tsunade após ouvir a informação deve que se controlar muito para não sair destruindo a janela e com ela metade do prédio, suas mãos seguravam na batente da janela com força fazendo com que a mesma começa-se a quebrar.

-Bem vamos ver o que eles pretendem e nos prepara, está dispensada. (ta isso ta meio fraco pra Tsunade mais ta valendo)

-Hai.

A kunoichi saiu rapidamente do escritório da hokage em direção a sua casa.

_(Bem se eu me apressar chego com tempo de fazer algo especial)_

Ao chegar em sua casa Sakura entra destraida até o momento em que fecha a porta e nota que não está sozinha.

Novamente está aki o 1º cap minha outra conta foi RAck nem sei pq mais tudo bem eu faço novamente. Plz eu peço com todo carinho comentem preciso saber se continuo se a fic ta agradando então comentem e faça uma pessoa feliz

**SASORI – por favor, comentem assim ela me da um pouco de paz**

**Haruno Sakura – você é mal nem te perturbei tanto você até arrumo sua marionete -.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bem aqui estou mais uma vez para traz até vocês o segundo cap. Desta fic.**

**Vamos as coisas de sempre  
Naruto não me pertence e nenhum de seus personagens (mesmo porque se me pertencesse já tinha me casado com o Itachi).**

Legenda

**Odeio espera ** Fala do meu lindo e super kawaii Sasori ñ sei pq ele ta sempre me azucrinando.

(O Itachi é gato) pensamento da pessoa aki

-O Itachi é Kawaii fala

(_Sakura é a melhor Konoichi) pensamentos da turma_

**Sem mais.**

**Cap. 2 ****Revelações**

_**Acontecimentos anteriores**_

A kunoichi saiu rapidamente do escritório da hokage em direção a sua casa.

_(Bem se eu me apressar chego com tempo de fazer algo especial)_

Ao chegar em sua casa Sakura entra detraída até o momento em que fecha a porta e nota que não está sozinha.

-O que está fazendo aqui, não pensou que podia estar acompanhada?

Sakura nem mesmo se viro para olhar que invadira sua casa conhecia muito bem aquele chakra, e somente duas pessoas teriam a coragem de entrar assim em sua casa sem medo de acabar no hospital. Uma já estava ali a outra estava para chegar.

-Você sabe muito bem que sempre estou te olhando, sabia que estaria sozinha quando chega-se.

Aquela voz grave, rouca que saia da boca do homem ali sentado no sofá preenchia o ambiente de forma absoluta, ele falava tranquilamente como se fosse à coisa mais normal ele estar ali. (Bem considerado quem é realmente é normal ele estar onde quer)

Sakura após ouvir aquela voz lhe enchendo os ouvidos se permitiu um leve arrepio, mais ela sabia como lhe tirar toda aquela confiança e autocontrole.

-Tsc... Você não devia estar em alguma missão sanguinária para seus superiores Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura deixa suas chaves sobre a mesa próxima a porta, ela começava a se afastar da porta indo em direção a cozinha como se nada e nem ninguém estive-se no local. (Coragem desprezar o Itachi-kun)

-Sakura, Sakura minha doce flor porque está tentando me tirar do serio? Já se esqueceu o que acontece quando eu er... perco minha calma (convencido. **Tenta trabalhar com ele ai sim você vai ver o que é ser convencido. **Itachi aparece do nada com uma moto serra e sai correndo atrás do Sasori. . )

Flasback

Sakura e os outros estavam em uma missão de espionagem, algumas pessoas de um clã muito forte da vila da pedra estavam agindo de forma estranha depois de acharem um dos esconderijos de Orochimaru que após a morte do mesmo tinham se tornado lugares muito perigosos para quem os encontrasse.

O clã conhecido por sua passividade e calma começara a agir de forma violenta e extremamente agressiva, tal mudança estava preocupando muito o Kage que pediu ajuda a Konoha para entender o que estava acontecendo. Sakura e os outros estavam acampados mais ou menos próximos dos domínios desse clã que ficava um pouco distante do centro da vila. Já era madrugada quando Sakura assumia o posto de guarda trocando com kakashi, que tinha ido se deitar mais permanecia acordado sempre que ela tinha que ficar de guarda durante as noites.

Já tinham passado uns 20 min. Quando Sakura sentira a presença de três ninjas que os estavam observando com intenções assassinas, seu primeiro pensamente foi afastar o ninjas e proteger seus companheiros.

Ela sabia que Kakashi estava acordado e isso a irritava porque parecia que ela sempre seria uma menininha aos olhos dele, mais sabia que nesse momento isso estava a seu favor.

-Kakashi.

-...

-Vamos Kakashi sei que está acordado.

-O que foi?

-Nada importante só que vou dar uma volta.

-Mais...

Não havia tempo a kunoichi de únicos cabelos róseos já tinha ido floresta à dentro.

Sakura enquanto entrava na floresta fez questão de passar próximo aos ninjas para que eles à seguissem, ela pulava por entre as arvores se afastando o maximo que podia dos outros.

_(Bem pelo que vi são três não devera ser muito complicado)_

E enquanto para em uma clareira e se preparava para o combate uma imagem lhe passo pala mente Kakashi a protegendo e sorrindo para ela dizendo que sempre protegeria quem ele ama.

_(Droga isso não é hora para lembrar dele de quanto ele é lindo e de como quero que isso acabe logo para poder voltar para perto dele.)_

No breve momento em que Sakura se detraíra os ninjas chegaram, seus rostos eram cobertos por faixas o que Sakura se lembrar de Zabuza, o que parecia ser o mais velho tinha sua bandana presa ao pescoço (Desculpa ai gente esqueci como se escreve bandana em japonês) os outro as traziam um no braço e o outro na cabeça.

Sakura volto a si no momento em que o ninja mais velho vinha para cima dela.

Ela sorriu um sorriso de canto de boca o que intrigo o ninja, ele se aproximava cada vez mais, então em um único movimento Sakura segurava a mão do ninja com uma mão sua e enquanto a outra emanava um brilho azulado e se aproximava do peito, o ninja tento se afastar mais já era tarde aquela pouca distancia não havia como errar, o coração de seu oponente já estava isolado de todo e qualquer veio ou músculo que o circulava (-Ta parece meio sádico a Sakura fazer isso, mais lembrem meu mentor tecnicamente é o Sasori-san. Barulho de marionetes atrás de mim.)

Rapidamente o Ninja caiu de joelhos em frente a Sakura, sangue começava a cair pelo canto de sua boca e sua visão ficava cada vez mais embaçada e escura, a ultima coisa que viu foi o rosto da kunoichi olhando para seus companheiros.

Sakura agora se preocupava com os outros dois ninjas quando noto a falta de um deles, não sentindo sua presença o seu primeiro pensamento foi o de que o ninja sumido tinha ido atrás de seus companheiros, imaginando uma forma de avisar os outros antes que o ninja os alcança se o acampamento Sakura não percebe o tal vindo por traz dela com uma senbon nas mãos e atacar-la. O ataque do ninja foi bem sucedido ele consegue acertar um dos pontos de pressão localizado no pescoço dela (-Me lembrei da luta do Kakachi com o Zabubuza.) desacordando-a, ela so sentiu seu corpo ficar pesado e perder o controlo sobre seus movimentos, antes mesmo que seu corpo toca-se o chão Sakura já não estava mais consciente.

O ninja que a atacara agora já tinha uma kunai em seu pescoço quando sentira o toque da pele macia dela em suas mãos e antes mesmo que ele se desse conta a kunai já estava cortando o tecida da roupa dela, o rosto de anjo com os olhos fechados lhe dava uma aparência frágil seu corpo belo e cheio de curvas fazia com que o ninja a deseja-se, o outro ninja que até o momento só olhava a cena agora se aproximava e ao notar as intenções de seu companheiro fica somente observando a cena despreocupadamente.

Nesse momento foi o momento da derrota deles, por entre as arvores um par de olhos vermelhos vivos marcados com três pontos negros observava a tudo, mesmo com sua frieza habitual um ódio enorme lhe invadia o corpo e contaminava sua alma, sem pensar duas vezes Itachi desce da arvore em que estava e com uma incrível facilidade e agilidade matas os dois ninjas cortando o pescoço de ambos com uma kunai.

Itachi ao notar as condições em que Sakura se encontrava retiro seu manto da akatsuki e cobriu o corpo da jovem, (gentil ele né.) retiro a agulha fincada em seu pescoço e a deito em seu colo e fico esperando até que o efeito do golpe passasse.

No acampamento Kakashi já estava preocupado com a demora de Sakura quando ouve um grito vindo da floresta, um grito de agonia e masculino, no mesmo momento ele pensou nela acordo Sasuke que estava mais descansado e mandou que fica-se de guarda esplicando que ia atrás de Sakura, Sasuke não gostou muito da idéia de ficar esperando mais aceito já que os outros dois estavam quase que desmaiados de tanto cansaço (Se eu tiver que por outra luta para explicar o porque do cansaço eu me mato ò.ó) Kakashi partiu em direção ao grito que escutara com toda sua velocidade (chego lá em dois segundos então) e não ode acreditar no que via, três ninjas mortos caído pelo chão e Itachi segurando uma Sakura desacordada e coberta pelo manto da akatsuki.

-O que fez a ela, se a machucou juro te matar.

-Tsc. Acha mesmo que teria chances comigo Hatake Kakashi.

A voz do moreno saia fria e cortante quase como um espada.

-Deixa e vai embora não acho que tenho chaces com você Uchiha Itachi, tenho certeza.

(_Sou capaz de qualquer coisa para proteger a mulher que amo sei animal)_

-Tsc, sua sorte é que não quero lutar no momento- Ao falar isso passou sua mão delicadamente pelo cabelo de Sakura e foi andando em direção de Kakashi como se ambos fossem amigos antigos.

-Cuide dela deve acordar em pouco tempo.

E sem falar mais nada se desfez em um monte de corvos, Kakashi após isso fico sem reação mais ao notar que Sakura ainda estava coberta com o manto do outro quis saber o porque e começou a retirar o manto ao notar o estado de sua delicada flor e sabendo que não poderia leva-la para o acampamento com o que lhe cobri sem levantar suspeitas retirou sua própria blusa e a vestiu nela deixando o manto na chão e voltando para o acampamento.

Flasback off

De volta a casa da Sakura

-Então foi realmente você quem me salvo, quando o Kakashi-kun me contoquase ri na cara dele.

-É e você não sabe o quanto me custou deixar que ele a leva-se.

-Quem lhe ouvir vai pensar que é um henge mal feito.

-tsc.

-Bem mesmo assim você tem que ir embora- Itachi a olho interrogativamente.

-Porque.

-Simples estou esperando Kakashi.

Tá não agüentei tive que terminar aqui, mais emoção no próximo :p

Rewiers

**Paty-Kun – **Bem está ai a continuação, que bom que você está achando interessante, e espero não te decepcionar já que é a primeira fic KakaSaku que vc vê

**DarkDarkman000 – **Nyu . ! Que bom que vc está achando legal mais chamar o Sasori-san de engraçado não faz muito bem para a saude.

**Ainda mais quando estou de mal humor.**

**ShikakuSama – **Nhá, vlw pelos elogios tomara mesmo que eu continue com criatividade.

**Sabaku no Uchiha – **Que ele não saia mais eu não tenho coragem de fazer isso com ele não.

**Natsumi Takashi**** - **Vlw

**Lunoca – **Que bom que vc gostou, e muito obrigado pelo seus concelhos sempre é bom receber uma critica positiva.

**Thelma Caseiro**** – **Domo Arigato.

Bem agora é serio ATÈ A PROXIMA PESSOAL BEIJOS PARA TODOS.


	3. Chapter 3

Bem aqui estou mais uma vez para traz até vocês o segundo cap

**Oie, o terceiro capítulo, finalmente!**

**Vamos às coisas de sempre!  
Naruto não me pertence, assim como todos os seus personagens – senão já teria casado com o Itachi - mas a história é minha. **

**Não ganho nada com isso, faço pelo puro prazer de escrever.**

**xxxxx**

De volta à casa de Sakura.

- Então, realmente foi você quem me salvou. Quando o Kakashi-kun me contou, quase ri na cara dele.

- É, e você não sabe o quanto me custou deixar que ele a levasse.

- Quem ouvir vai pensar que você é um henge mal feito.

- Tsc.

- Bem, mesmo assim, você tem que ir embora.

Itachi a olhou interrogativamente.

- Por quê?

- Porque estou esperando Kakashi.

- O quê?

O moreno abandonou a pouca calma que ainda restava. Levantou-se e, num instante, estava segurando os braços de Sakura, trazendo-a para perto de si, fitando-a nos olhos.

- Por que ele vem aqui? O que vocês têm?

Sakura pareceu não acreditar nas palavras supracitadas.

- Itachi! O que acha que está fazendo? Até parece que temos algo!

- E não temos?

- Você sabe muito bem que eu estava confusa, mas entre nós não tem como dar certo.

- Claro que tem. Aliás, é mais fácil comigo do que com o Kakashi. (_aquele velho). _(que fofo ele está com ciúmes -) (**Claro tá vendo que a garota que ele gosta tá se decidindo por outro, cara vai ser um saco agüentar ele. **¬¬)

- Já estou decidida. Adorei cada momento que tive com você. Porém, consegui ver que realmente amo o Kakashi. Além do mais, você deixou bem claro que éramos livres, que não hesitaria em me deixar.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Cada palavra dita por Sakura, nos braços de Itachi, machucava o coração dele.

- Sakura, sei que quando nos encontramos eu disse que me aproximei de você com um só propósito.

- Também sei, assim como sei que fui tola por ter deixado isso ir para o lado amoroso.

Aquilo era demais para ele, ouvi-la dizer que tudo entre eles era um erro, logo agora que tudo poderia dar certo, agora que ele voltava a encontrar o amor.

**-x- Momento Itachi –x-**

Tê-la em meus braços, fitar seus olhos esmeraldinos, meigos, e ao mesmo tempo tão impetuosos, fez-me lembrar de cada momento que estive ao lado dela, das missões em que nos ajudamos, e dos carinhos trocados. Tudo veio à memória no momento em que nossos olhares se cruzaram. Parecia que tentávamos lutar com eles, buscando provar força um para o outro. Até que mostrei ser fraco. Tudo se apagou. Não lembro o que senti no momento, nem no que pensei, se é que pensei. Só sei que a puxei, deixando nossos corpos colados, nossos rostos a milímetros de distância. Minhas mãos, que antes seguravam seus braços, circularam seu corpo. Senti sua pequena cintura através de um braço. Segurei sua nuca com a mão que restava. Sua boca tinha algo que simplesmente me atraia, como um feitiço ao qual não podia, nem gostaria de resistir. Quando a beijei, tudo desmoronou. Senti que ela me empurrava, querendo que eu me afastasse, tirando de mim o gosto dos lábios e o calor do corpo. Eu a segurei mais forte, usando meu chakra para que ela não escapasse. Nesse momento, virou apenas uma menina frágil que precisava de proteção, a qual logo veio.

**-x- Momento Sakura –x-**

Não sei como tive coragem para falar aquilo. Mesmo sabendo que era verdade, jogar todas aquelas palavras na cara dele, quase fez com que não reconhecesse eu mesma. Foi quando tudo aconteceu. Suas mãos apertaram meus braços, senti meu corpo ser puxado, e nossas peles se tocarem. Ele emanava um calor embriagante, suas mãos envolveram meu corpo e, por um momento, eu cedi. Então, ele me beijou. Algo diferente, parecia até que havia amor. Várias emoções em um único beijo: medo, desejo, paixão. De repente, aquilo veio em minha mente, a imagem de Kakashi. Sempre esteve em meu lado, me ensinando, protegendo, amando em silêncio. A vontade que eu sempre tinha era de estar cada vez mais envolvida com ele. Voltei a mim e comecei a me separar de Itachi. Ele, claro, me abraçou mais forte. Bem que eu queria que tivesse sido só força bruta. Mas ele começou a usar seu chakra . Me senti tão fraca, uma garota assustada e indefesa, nem parecia uma kunoichi de Konoha que já esteve em batalhas inúmeras vezes. Eu simplesmente tinha virado uma menina que não sabia o que fazer, a criança chorona com medo de tudo. E, nesse momento, aquele nome saiu dos meus lábios.(**Cara, como eu fui perder para uma garota dessas. **–Algum problema ò.ó. **Não não ta tudo bem)**

**xxxxx**

- Kakashi.

Sakura só pensava no shinobi de cabelos prateados, como se o chamasse por pensamento, suplicando para que ele chegasse e a salvasse. Itachi, ao ouvir o nome do outro sair dos lábios de sua (olha a possessividade, eu tô mais pro Kakashi. **Coitado do Itachi. Sakura, faz isso não ¬¬**) linda flor, só pôde sentir o ódio pelo Kakashi crescer.

**xxxxx**

Kakashi havia feito seu relatório e caminhava para entregá-lo à hokage. Estava sem pressa, sabia que Sakura iria gostar de falar um pouco com sua shishou. Andou calmamente pelas ruas da vila que nunca parava de crescer, havia vários rostos novos, crianças andando pelas ruas, algumas falando sobre as missões que tinham feito novos gennins. O filho do famoso "caninos brancos" sentiu uma certa pontinha de saudades de seus alunos.

Após fazer tudo o que precisava, foi em direção à casa de sua amada. Dessa vez não queria ser cuidadoso, não se importava que alguém soubesse para onde estava indo. Ele até parou na floricultura onde Ino trabalhava, pediu um buquê de flores amarelas, sendo que havia uma vermelha, representando "cosmos", ele sabia que tinha ouvido Sakura falar sobre uma lembrança de infância a respeito do assunto, além do mais, amarelo represente esperança, vermelho paixão. Ele pagou pelas flores e seguiu um pouco mais rápido, além de atrasado, algo o incomodava, um aperto em seu peito. Sem que ele notasse, seus lábios eram o nome dela.

- Sakura.

Depois de um salto estaria na casa de sua flor, e isso aconteceu. Só que, ao parar na frente da casa, Kakashi não viu a janela aberta, como sempre ficava, isso, por si só, já o deixou mais nervoso. No momento em que chegou à porta, notou que a mesma estava somente encostada. Ele não pôde esperar mais. Não bateu, nem nada do gênero, apenas entrou e viu a cena de sua menina presa nos braços de outro, tentando se soltar, enquanto o homem tentava beijá-la.

- Solte ela. Prometo matá-lo rapidamente.

**xxxxx**

Sakura - Pois é, acabou mais um cap.

Sasori - Demorou muito, pois foram digitadas 3 palavras por dia.

Sakura- Shiiiu! Não fica espalhando isso não, releva a situação.

Itachi – Fica calma, linda. Ele é assim mesmo.

Sasori e Sakura – De onde tu apareceu?

Itachi - Sei lá... Tava andando pelos caminhos da vida e acabei aqui. Tô sem ter o que fazer mesmo.

Sasori – u.u

Sakura – Ah, tá beleza ¬¬

Tobi (Madara) - Yo turma! Tobi trouxe reviews.

Sakurra - E teve?  
Todos - -.-"

Sakura – Bem, então vamos às respostas. Mas antes...  
Todo mundo - Queremos agradecer a **Aline Agatha **que betou esse cap.

Tobi - Eu leio a primeira.

Sakura – Tá, tá.

DUH MAL!!  
k cabo a fic quando tava intereçante!  
sim intereÇante xD  
k  
continua logo!  
xD

Tobi- Essa foi da **Hatake Sakura**!!

Sakura - pois é NE olha eu fazendo isso novamente... espero que goste desse cap. Tbm

Sakura - O Tobi num precisa ler essa num é da Alinne-nee-chan e eu já falei com ela  
Sasori - Isso agora todo mundo já sabe.  
Sakura- Tsc... :P

- Kakashi aparece do nada e abraça a Sakura –  
Sakura - Tá todo mundo querendo me matar do coração hoje. Bom aproveitar que tá todo mundo aki para pedir que mandem reviews plz. Quem sabe o ânimo aumenta e eu posto o próximo mais rápido.

BJKS


End file.
